


Game Over

by traceyourshadows



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceyourshadows/pseuds/traceyourshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one level Matt isn't going to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

The noises around me slowly dim. Gunshots fade to low thuds, passing cars become quiet breezes, and my heartbeat slows to a thick, laborious pace. Something about it scares me - but at the same time, I don’t mind. It eases the pain that sears me all over. A warm liquid is soaking my clothing, and my eyes slowly start to lose focus, but I struggle to stay awake.  

It’s the hardest thing I’ve ever done, but I search the faces as they turn away. Nobody I recognize, and that hurts most of all. Right now I would die just to catch a glimpse of long blond hair, a toned body clad in leather, and crystalline blue eyes that ping within my soul like ice filling an empty glass. Nothing ever made me feel so complete as those eyes - but they aren’t here. There’s nothing but empty road around me after a few seconds, as everyone leaves. I start to cry out his name, over and over, like those prayers he used to murmur while fingering the beads around his neck. Maybe it will keep me alive long enough to see him. 

My tongue starts to feel thick in my mouth, though. It won’t move right. I manage to force his name out one more time - lips slowly parting around a sigh, and tongue struggling to brush my teeth for one last syllable that rhymes with my heart’s desires - _no_ , I don’t want to die. Not yet. But after that, I can’t find the strength. The words die on my lips, and my heart heaves, doing its best to keep me here. I’m probably in my last ten beats now.

When nine comes, a shrill siren seems to be echoing to my mind. But it’s not going to do me any good, so I ignore it and keep searching. 

At eight, the noise utterly dies. All I have left is my sight, and I use it desperately while I still can, searching for the blond and blue and leather and the one thing that can convince me it’s okay to leave. 

The next few heartbeats count nothingness - he’s not here. He’s not here. He’s not here. If my heart could do anything but forge shakily on at this point, there would definitely be a formidable ache.

Four. He’s not coming.

Three. As everything slowly but surely starts turning black, I desperately seek through my memory. It’s the one thing that still works properly, though the lag is obvious. Recollections resurface in my mind; they’re all I have left. If I’m going to go out now, I want to do it with the urge to smile, remembering the best I had in life. Frantic kisses and slow ones. Whispered “I love you”s and the one screamed with tears blurring my vision. The warm embrace that smelled of chocolate, slowly piecing me back together as my eyes leaked with longing and sorrow. A lie - “I’m not coming back.” Apologies and right hooks, pain and joy, betrayal and protection. 

I do my best to cling to these memories, but everything is shutting down by the time I reach my second to last heartbeat. It reminds me of the computers I used to hack - system failure. Data deletion. An error of type three has occurred; please save your work in other documents and restart. But it was too late for saving anything - and I wasn’t going to restart. Computers could be fixed after a crash, but not souls.  

I’m almost there. My brain counts the milliseconds left, anticipating the final pulse - but just as it’s about to come, the beat is skipped completely, because I can _feel_ something, just barely, something that makes all the pain worth it. A pressure on my hands, a voice screaming my name - and with the last shreds of my dying vision, a miracle. My leather-clad blond with the blue eyes. There’s a frantic look in his eyes, and I try my best to speak again. Just once more. It’s all I need.

“I love you.” 

He lets out a sob, his head falling to my chest. I can’t feel him, but he must feel his hair being soaked through with my blood. I’m surprised that it doesn’t matter to him - he always did care a lot about his looks. 

One last time, he whimpers my name. And then it’s game over.


End file.
